dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Chang Ui
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Chang Ui *'Nombre:' 송창의 / Song Chang Ui (Song Chang Ee) *'Profesión:' Actor (Musical, TV y Cine), Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Signo del Zodiaco:' Acuario *'Zodiaco Chino:' Caballo *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Familia: '''Esposa y una hija (Song Ha Yul) *'Agencia:' Y.ONE Entertainment Dramas *Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) *My Man's Secret (KBS2, 2017) *Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) *Dr. Frost (OCN, 2014) *The Woman Who Married Three Times (SBS, 2013) *The Great Seer (SBS,2012) *Syndrome (jTBC, 2012) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *The Scale of Providence (SBS, 2008) *Yi San (MBC, 2008) *On Air (2008) cameo *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *101st Proposal (SBS, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC,2005) *My Sweet Bloody Lover / "나의 달콤한 피투성이 연인"- Drama City (KBS2,2005) *Wedding (KBS2,2005) Tema para Dramas *''Because I love you '' tema para Golden Bride OST (2007) Películas *A Reason to Live (2011) *Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2011) voz de Chul Soo *A Lone Tree (2010) *Once Upon a Time in Seoul (2008) *Pacchigi! Love & Peace (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Programas de TV *Chung Youth, Will You Live in Jirisan? - Documental (KBS 1, 2017) - Narrador *Kim Yu-na, another challenge - Documental (SBS, 2013) - Narrador Musicales *'2019: I Loved You *'2017: '''Rebecca *'2016: 'Mata-Hari *'2015: 'Rebecca *'2014: Blood Brothers *'2013:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2013:' Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat *'2012:' Gwanghwamun Love Song *'2012:' Elizabeth *'2011:' Gwanghwamun Love Song *'2010:' Turandot *'2010:' The Sorrows of Young Werther *'2009:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2008:' 200 Pounds Beauty *'2006:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2004:' Singin' in the Rain *'2004:' Show musical funky funky *'2004:' West Side Story *'2003:' Jesus Christ Superstar *'2003:' Songsan Wildflower *'2002:' Blue Saigon *'2002:' The Play Vídeos Musicales *Baek Ji Young - All I need is your love (2007) *The Name - Please find her '''(2007) (v. ) *Kim Ji Eun - '''Yesterday is Different from Today junto a Goo Hye Sun (2007) *Vibe - It's alcohol '(2006) *Kyun Woo - '''Sad Promise '(2005) *Kyun Woo - '''My tears say (2005) Premios *'2017 KBS Drama Awads:' Actor de''' Excelencia en un drama diario por My Man's Secret *'''2015 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor actor por Make a Woman Cry *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Woman Who Married Three Times *'2011 5th Daegu International Musical Festival (DIMF):' Estrella del Año, junto a Lisa por el musical Gwanghwamun Love Song *'2011 6th Asian Model Awards BBF:' Popular Star Award *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia, Drama Especial - Actor por Life is Beautiful *'2010 26th Korea Swan Awards:' Premio Cultural al Mejor Vestido *'2009 17th Icheon Chunsa Film Festival:' Novato del año por Once Upon a Time in Seoul *'2008 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Golden Bride *'2007 SBS Entertainment Awards:' 10th Star Award por Golden Bride Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Seoul Joongdae Elementary School **Gawon Middle School **Jungsan High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Servicio militar: ' luego de terminar su primer año en la universidad ingresó en 1998 a cumplir con su deber militar. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Deportes: béisbol. *Lanzó un sencillo titulado "Love 101" el 28 de marzo 2008. *El 02 de Junio del 2011, hizo pública su relación amorosa con la cantante Lisa, con quien trabajó en el musical '''Gwanghwamun Love Song. *Fue parte del elenco de '''Family Outing '''durante un periodo corto de tiempo. *Terminó su relación con la cantante Lisa en abril del 2013 despues de 3 años juntos. *Perdió 5 kilos (aproximadamente 11 libras) para su papel como el genio psicólogo en el drama de OCN, Dr. Frost. Para representar a la perfección al extremadamente brillante pero frío personaje, el actor perdió una cantidad de peso considerable. *El 5 de septiembre de 2016 el actor contrajo matrimonio con su novia no famosa en una ceremonia privada. A tempranas horas del 9 de agosto de 2017 se convirtieron en padres de su primera hija. *En abril de 2019 firmó con su actual agencia WY1 Entertainment. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *CYworld Pagina Personal *HanCinema Galería Archivo:Song Chang Ui3.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui7.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui2.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui10.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui8.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui9.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui11.jpg Archivo:Song Chang Ui12.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Y.ONE Entertainment